The Power Within Us
by Pinkcott123
Summary: May, Dawn, Misty, and Leaf attending a high school for people with an animal inside them. Normal? Not by a long shot. Then we have the boys to add to the mayhem. Not to mention dangerous enemies and deadly pasts. Drama, boys, powers, secrets, darkness, pain, romance, fighting, humor, chaos, all wrapped up in this story! Ikari, Contest, Poke, and OldRival/LeafGreen shippings.
1. Beginnings

**Pinkcott123: My second pokemon story! After doing some more researching I say that Byakko is of the wind element and Seiryuu is the earth element. I know that in truth Byakko is the metal element and Seiryuu's wood, but I wanted 1 simple element for each so I'm sticking to it and that's that.**

**May: *trying not to sound fake* What does it have to do with this story?**

**Pinkcott123: I'm glad you ask May and it has everything to do with this story. I also tweaked some elements of the other animals for air, water, fire, and earth.**

**Dawn: Wow that sounds really cool! *shaking head furiously as camera***

**Misty: Okay okay you can stop reading those notecards. I think they get the message.**

**May: *throw notecards across the room*Thank goodness! *clear throat* Pinkcott23 d-**

**Leaf: does not own pokemon! *running from May***

**Pinkcott123: On with the show! *backing away from May* Seriously now!**

* * *

**May's POV**

"May hurry up, we're going to leave you behind!" A girl with orange hair said to me. I was way in the back trying to catch up with my friends. 2 other girls were next to her. One had like brown hair and the other had blue hair. I'm May Maple, a girl in her second year of high school just trying to get to school with my friends Leaf, Dawn, and Misty. They are my best friends in the entire world! We can talk about anything together and I mean anything! We're practically sisters.

Misty is the one with the orange hair tied to a side ponytail and oldest in our group. She is literally like a mother to us all. She's the one who tried to keep us out of trouble. Note the word 'tried'. The only thing we need to beware of her mallet. Her strength makes it doubly painful, so no one mess with her!

Leaf is the girl with her long brown hair and the second oldest girl in the group. She's also the smartest in the group with the glasses to prove it. Many would classify her as a nerd, but actually she can be fun to be around. Some might even say that she's wild if you think about it.

Dawn is the youngest and the girl with the blue hair. Too bad I can't change Dawn's mischievous nature. That girl is the best prankster I ever known. It doesn't help that she's fast and sneaky. Strong and thin muscles are a lethal combination with this girl I'd say.

And me? I have nothing to say about me. I'm just a girl trying to get to school. I guess I'm the normal one in the group, but somehow my friends would disagree. They called me dense, short-tempered, violent, hyper, and the one with the huge appetite. Do you see that in me?

I took a deep breath in while also moving my brown hair out of my face.

"Who was the one who suggested that we should take the long way to school?!" I yelled trying to get a gulp of air. Everyone shrugged and continued walking. In the back of my mind I swear they're doing this on purpose to tease me. Something just went off within me.

"If it's like this then-!" I jumped into the air and my back sprouted a pair of small, brown wings.

"No one is going to call me a slowpoke!" I said flying toward the school with one arm in front of me; superman styled.

"Cheater!" Dawn yelled.

"How am I the cheater?" I said slowing down.

"You can fly! I can't!"

"It's not my fault I'm a sparrow!" I said crossing my arms.

You hear right; I'm a sparrow. Misty's a turtle, Dawn's a cat, and Leaf's a lizard.

Everyone have an animal in them that's a part of who they are. The animal can range from a mouse to a gigantic whale. They represent who we are and give us the powers to be like them. People who are cats like Dawn have great balance and agility, people with aquatic animals like Misty can swim well, and people who are birds like myself can fly. Need I say more?

"Well two can play it that game!" Dawn said sprouting blue cat ears on her head and a blue tail. She started to climb the side of the building on to the roof and balanced on the very tip of it with 4 legs.

"Nya!" Dawn said running on top of the building, "Last one to school is a rotten egg!" My competitive side took over.

"You're on! Loser pays for lunch!" I added and flapped my wings faster than ever. Dawn continued jumping from roof to roof as we race towards school.

"Gosh they do it every day." Leaf said and sighed along with Misty.

"We should catch up." Misty said. With a nod they followed their friends.

_~At school~_

"I made it over the line first!" I declared.

"No I did! You can clearly see I won by a tail." Dawn argued as her tail disappeared.

"The tail doesn't count! And I still won by a nose!"' I retorted.

"I won!" Dawn stated. WE kept on glaring at each other until we heard 2 pairs of footsteps.

"WHO WON?!" Dawn and I asked looking at Leaf and Misty.

"I wasn't watching." Leaf said looking up from a book. That only leaves Misty who backed away from the both of us.

"Who won Misty?" I asked waiting for her to say my name.

"Yeah who?" Dawn asked.

"Um…you both won?" She said smiling nervously. We both looked at each other.

"We'll declare it as a tie."

"Agreed." Dawn said. I frowned. I was so hoping to eat that limited edition lunch set today! Dawn looked at me.

"I'll buy that lunchbox for you today." She said.

"Really?!" I asked with my eye sparkling.

"But you'll have to buy me that blue sleeveless dress that we passed by when we were racing." Dawn said. Oh yeah she was staring at it as we were racing.

"Deal!" I said and jumped for joy. Lunch here I come! Dawn only chuckled and began to walk towards class until someone blocked her path.

"You're in my way." A girl with pink hair tied to 2 curled pigtails said. Dawn looked at the girl before rolling her eye.

"Then move just a little to the right and we'll go on our merrily way." She said.

"A bronze dare to talk back to me?" The girl said in an angry tone.

"Whatever Ursula." Dawn said walking past her. Some of the Bronze students ran from Ursula as she grabbed Dawn's shoulder.

In this school we have ranks – Platinum, Gold, Silver, and Bronze in their respective order from strongest to weakest. The bronze are supposed to have the weakest animals. Silver students are students with strong animals or at least stronger animals than the bronze. Gold students who have animals that are in the Chinese zodiacs which mean rabbit, boar, dog, rat, ox, horse, sheep, tiger, snake, rooster, monkey, or dragon. There are many students populating each rank in school yet, the Platinum group only have 4 people. They are said to have the 4 legendary beasts; the Azure Dragon, the Vermilion Bird, the Black Tortoise, and the White Tiger.

I think you can clearly see we're in the Bronze level.

It can be shown in the school uniform. All boys wear a white shirt, a blazer and plaid pants while the girls wear a white blouse, a blazer and a plaid skirt. The color differ for the blazers and skirt/pants; dirty brown for Bronze, light gray for Silver, and golden yellow for Gold students. The color for Platinums differs per person depending on the element of their animal.

To also include(gosh this is a freaking essay!)The school is built around these ranks from the food, the classrooms, the lessons, the privileges, and much more. Lowest priority always goes to the bronze class. I don't why we even have ranks in the first place. Everyone is strong in their own way. Yet that didn't help with our everyday lives. I want to complain every day, but that's the way things are in this school.

Thankfully the disciplinary system is about the same for each rank or else _**she **_would have been dead already. Dawn knocked the hand away from her shoulder and continued walking. A gust of air flew past her, creating a small cut on her face. It was probably made by Ursula with her animal, the tiger, as a warning, but it was useless. Dawn wiped the blood off her face and continued walking, angering Ursula even further. A mini tornado appeared in Ursula's hand.

"Ursula!" A girl with short red hair ran up to said girl. The tornado disappeared and Ursula turned to face her friend.

"Did you see any of the Jewels today?" Brianna asked excitedly. The Jewels are what people would call a Platinum(as if Platinum wasn't enough). There are also names each Platinums are given by the students (no one knows their actual names) that represents their own animal. Diamond for the White Tiger, Emerald for the Azure Dragon, Ruby for the Vermillion Bird, and Sapphire for the Black Tortoise.

"No I didn't! Just when I saw Diamond she disappeared!" Ursula wailed and Dawn's hair was sticking out on ends.

"Mostly because you were following them. They must have notice you. " Brianna said and Ursula sighed.

"Have you seen any of the Gems today?" Ursula asked and Brianna smiled widely. The Gems are the 4 most popular Golds in the schools. People said they are bless with 'good looks', "high intelligence", and 'great athletic abilities' but most importantly, best control over their animals. The only reason I'm not putting quotation marks on the last part is because it's true. I'll admit to that, but the rest are all lies and exaggerations.

"Yeah I did Drew is so dreamy!" Brianna said with hearts in her eyes. I pretended to gag and the girls giggled. Brianna and Ursula noticed us laughing and frowned.

"The bronze group is here again?" Brianna said like we were some sort of vermin. We all scowled at the girl and just left them in their fangirl mode. We stopped when we heard a thud.

"Sorry!" A raven-haired boy said at Misty who was sitting on the ground. In the corner of my eye I could see the girls' jaw dropping. It's no wonder, that boy with the messy black hair is Ash Ketchum, one of the 'Gems' of the school. 3 other boys walked up behind him and of course they were the rest of the Gems meaning Drew Hayden, Gary Oak, and Paul Shinji.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked with his hand out and Misty turned pink. Other girls started chattering wondering why a Gold will help a Bronze. We glared at them while Misty hid her face with her bangs.

"I can do it myself." She said and got back up without grabbing the hand.

"Oh ok." Ash said with hint of sadness.

"Get out of the way Bronze!" Brianna said pushing us down. She was staring at Drew like he was some prince and I couldn't help, but gag again. I got up from the ground and brushed the dirt off me. I have to get away from this crazy fangirl. Motioning the others to follow her Leaf began to walk in the opposite direction, but there was 1 girl who was not at all following us – Misty.

"I'm sorry and thank you." She said graciously at Ash," for trying to help me aside from the social discrimination." We looked at the two weirdly from the sidelines.

"Something happened to Misty." Dawn said and we nodded. We continued staring at Misty and Ash.

"I'm Ash!" He announced proudly.

"I'm Misty Waterflower." Misty said shyly. Let me make it clear. She said it _**shyly**_. The Misty Waterflower was _**shy**_. Our jaws dropped to the floor. SOS SOS MISTY GOT SHY! THE WORLD'S GOING TO END!

"By the way Misty, please get your head checked." Ash said innocently as he scratched the back of his head. Misty, with an angry tick mark on her forehead, took out the infamous wooden mallet and started pounding Ash.

"Who are you calling dumb?!" She shouted. We jumped at her voice before looking at Misty's angry face.

"Ah there's the Misty we all know and are afraid of." Dawn said smiling nervously and we giggled quietly. The boys noticed Misty killing Ash with her mallet even though they were surrounded by girls. Gary coughed loudly and the loud fangirls quiet down. All eyes were focused on him now.

"I'm sorry. We were In the middle of something and it's rude to interrupt a fine lady." Gary said walking out of the crowd of girls who groaned. The other Gems followed along with him…

…right to us.

Clearly there's something wrong with the boys who doesn't have a clue on our difference in ranks. Gold students should not be walking up to Bronze students so casually in the middle of all these people. Especially when they are the most popular people in school with fan clubs that are able to hunt us down and and make our lives a freaking hell. People were just staring at us now and girls were giving us death glares.

"I'm Gary Oak." Gary said taking a bow and looked at Leaf, "I never knew there was such a cute bronze in the school." Leaf looked at him in disgust. Nonetheless she answered "Leaf Green." Gary took out his cellphone and pressed some buttons.

"Okay gorgeous when will I pick you up?" Gary asked and Leaf glared.

"When I die and my name is Leaf." She emphasized her name towards Gary.

"So how about your phone number Leafy?" Gary asked like he didn't hear what Leaf said. Leaf clenched her shaking fist and the side of her lip twitched.

"Killing is a crime. You get sent to jail for it. You don't really want to go to jail Leaf. They are worse people in jail than him. He's not worth it at all. So no killing. No killing whatsoever." She said to herself. Dawn smiled worriedly.

"Leaf don't let him get to you." Dawn said and smiled at Gary.

"I'm Dawn Berlitz and this is May Maple."

"Hello." I said politely.

"We already know you're Drew Hayden and Paul Shinji so you don't have to introduce yourselves." Dawn said saving us from a whole lot of trouble.

"Thank goodness." I muttered thankfully. I was hoping it was low enough so only Dawn can hear it, but unfortunately for me Drew heard it as well.

"Did you say something June?" He asked. Anger poured into me and I marched straight up to Drew.

"MY NAME IS NOT JUNE GRASSHEAD!" I screeched. He looked as cool (I mean calm! Not like the likeable cool!) as ever as he looked at me with a grin that just irritated me more.

"Really April?" Drew said flipping his hair. Please let me cut his bangs off! The world will be better that way without that green fringe!

"Why you-!" I grabbed my ruby necklace. I was very close to ripping it off until Dawn stopped me.

**Normal POV**

"You can't do that here!" Dawn screamed pouncing on May. They both fell over on the floor with a loud thump.

"Dawn let me at him!" May said struggling to break free from Dawn's grasp.

"Calm down May!" Dawn shouted tightening her grip around May's stomach. Who know what May'll do if Dawn lets go.

"Troublesome." Paul said.

"What did you say?' Dawn asked forgetting all about the girl she's supposed to control. Once she lets go May fell to the ground from the sudden lack of resistance.

"Troublesome." Paul answered and Dawn turned red with anger.

"MY NAME IS NOT TROUBLESOME!" Dawn shrieked. At this point people were just giving the group weird looks.

"But it's true." Paul replied in a monotone voice. Dawn grabbed her diamond necklace. Now May was ready to pounce on Dawn.

"LET ME KNOCK SOME FREAKING SENSE INTO THAT BRAIN OF YOUR-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Everyone stopped and turned toward the sound of Leaf's voice to see Leaf with her hands covering her butt and glaring at Gary.

"YOU DID NOT JUST TOUCH MY BUTT!" She cried.

"What I thought you liked it!" Gary said smirking at Leaf's blushing face.

"Why you pervert!" Leaf screamed, "You're going to pay!"

_CRACK!_

The emerald in Leaf's necklace broke into 2 pieces and the girls' eyes widen.

"LEAF NO!" Dawn cried out, "DON'T DO IT!" The boys perked a brow wondering what they're so scared about. Then the ground rumbled underneath them. The boys look in shock trying to comprehend what's going on and people around the group started to panic.

May was running all over the place with her arms in the air screaming,

"CODE RED CODE RED CODE LEAF CODE GREEN CODE RED GREEN CODE CHRISTMA-"

_SMACK SMACK SMACK!_

May, Dawn and Leaf toppled to the floor with Misty behind them with a mallet laying on her shoulder. The rumbling stopped abruptly.

"Everyone just calm down!" Misty commanded taking off her own sapphire necklace. She handed it over to Leaf and took the fractured emerald.

"Wear mine until it's fix. I'll wear yours in the meantime," She said putting Leaf's necklace on, "Problem averted."

"What's the problem?" Gary wondered, "A couple of Bronze getting angry at the best in the school?" Dawn and May looked at Gary with fury in their eyes.

"You should be lucky that's the only thing that happened!" Dawn said and Gary looked confused by her words.

"Plus the Jewels can easily kick your ass." Leaf continued as she crossed her arms.

"They are too scared to take us on." Paul said with a stoic face.

"What did you say?!" The girls screamed at the same time and the boys jumped at their voices.

"We should leave now before something else breaks." Misty said looking at the quivering ruby necklace around May's neck. When Leaf and Dawn noticed it they nodded.

"Excuse us." The girls walked past the boys in a hurry eyeing on only the remains of their necklace. However, someone grabbed May's arm forcefully, stopping May in her tracks.

"What do you think you're doing?" May turned around only to see Brianna.

"You're coming with me." Brianna said angrily.

**May's POV**

"Stay away from Drew!" Brianna commanded. I was dumbfounded.

"Okay?" I said. Brianna scoffed in her own snotty way.

"I really don't see why he's so interested in you anyway. Who would want to be with a Bronze?" She said as she twirled her hair. I frowned. She was just like the rest of the Golds in the school.

"I pity you for believing everything is decided by a name." I stated sadly.

"What did you say?!" Brianna angrily said. I sighed.

"You believe you have the power because of a simple animal. Just because you're the gold class doesn't mean you're that strong-" Before I could finish speaking one of her claws went into the right side of my body. I looked at the claw with shock as she slowly pulled it out of my flesh. I stepped away from Brianna, covering the wound in the process. My hands were getting bloodied by my own blood and my legs weakened as energy was leaving it for the injury. I went down in a snap.

"That'll teach you!" Brianna said happily while her claws disappeared. Leaf, Misty, and Dawn appeared from the shadows. Brianna just smirked.

"So your friends are going to back you up? I can still beat you all with only 1 finger." She said cockily. My friends looked at her with bored looks. Maybe I should take a nap now. Nothing will happen to them anyway. I closed my eyes as I felt my sleepiness kicking in.

Dawn nudged me with her foot. When I didn't budge she bend down and leaned forward.

"Hey get up already sleepyhead!" She screamed into my ear. Well, that was a good nap.

"Dammit." I said slowly getting back up, "You know I went to bed late yesterday! Can't a girl make up for lost time?" I opened my eyes and stretched my limbs.

"For you, no." Dawn said bluntly.

"Gee thanks." I said dusting myself off. I covered my mouth as I yawned and looked at Brianna who was looking at me bewildered.

"How are you still okay?! I know I pierced right through you!" Her eyes laid on the place she stabbed me and her eyes widen.

"How are you already healed?!" She asked pointing to the area of the wound which was scratch free.

"No reason." I said as a red aura surrounded me. "Since you attacked me I want payback."

"What? You're still a sparrow!" Brianna laughed manically. Can I say she's crazy? Wait I already did.

"You're right. Maybe I should give you a glimpse of my powers." I said pulling off my necklace. Red highlights formed in my hair as I took off my bandanna. The aura around me grew until it took the form of a phoenix and it screeched a menacing cry. Brianna was taken aback.

"What?! Who are you?!"

"I'm Ruby, the owner of the Red Phoenix of the South." I said taking a slight bow, the red aura getting ever so larger. I took a step forward.

"Please forgive me!" Brianna whimpered. I walked up towards the girl.

"Look up." I said. The girl looked up at me still cowering from my form. The crimson aura focused on the palm of my hand and formed into a fire sword. I stared straight into her eye and grinning evilly as the sword was lifted into the air.

"Die."

With that word Brianna fainted. My face turned to boredom. Was that all it took to scared her? I sighed. The gold students are getting more and more conceited with their rank when they don't even have the courage or skill to back them up. The sword in my hand disappeared without a trace. I leaned forward and I touched her forehead. I muttered a small chant and the event that happened just now will just be a dream. I put my bandanna back on and looked at them with a frown. They looked at me normally, but they are probably thinking the same thing as I am.

Is this all that we have left?

"Let's get to class. You're late." Misty reached a hand out to me. I nodded and grabbed her hand.

_~After school~_

"There's…there's …there's a hole in your shirt!" Dawn wailed staring at the hole on my shirt as we walked back home.

"You care more about my uniform than me?' I asked flabbergasted.

"You'll just regenerate anyway." Dawn said.

"Yeah but it's not like I'm immortal!" I argued. Let me just say it now, if my heart is stabbed I'm dead. Other organs will take a couple of weeks to recover.

"Isn't a phoenix able to be reborn from the ashes when they die?" Leaf asked.

"Sure that is my animal, but I'm definitely not a phoenix." I said.

I think you guys already know that we are the Jewels. I am actually Ruby and I have the Vermilion Bird. Leaf is Emerald with the Azure Dragon, Misty is Sapphire who have the Black Tortoise, and Dawn is Diamond with the White Tiger. Pretty cliche isn't it?

So why are we in the Bronze class then? Well for me, I just couldn't stand it anymore. I just got tired of those fakers. They are mean to the Bronze and nice to the Platinums just from the differences in the beings that we possess. I liked it better being bullied than being the center of attention. At least you see everyone's true selves. There's also something about keeping it a secret to hide from people trying to take advantage of us, but I didn't listen. Of course I know they exist all over the place. Those people are the kinds I hate the most. Can you imagine Brianna sucking up to Ruby just because she's a Platinum? Ugh I'm starting to get nightmares.

Anyway, to hide our true powers we have these necklaces to seal and control our powers, but sometimes our power is too great and our necklaces break, unsealing out powers. Living proof: Leaf.

"Aside from that why didn't you give her a good punch in the face? She at least deserve that." Leaf said. I sighed at my friend's somewhat violent thoughts.

"Sure she wounded me, but she was jealous of me being near Grasshead. Violence doesn't solve anything. It just creates more pain. So, I decided to stop myself from actually hurting someone. Besides you can sew it back up easily Dawn." I said. Everyone looked at me like I've grown another head.

"May, I believed you got a bit wiser." Misty said. When she finished her sentence my stomach growled.

"Ahhh I'm hungry…I want to eat something right now!" I whined holding my stomach.

"Nevermind." Misty mumbled. Once I got a clear sight of my house I instantly bolted.

"FOOD!" I screamed grabbing the door handle and jamming the key into the hole. With a click, I opened the door and strolled in.

However, when I looked in the room I scream.

* * *

**Misty, Dawn & Leaf: WHY DID MAY SCREAM?!**

**May: Yeah why?!**

**Pinkcott123: *cover ears* CAN YOU GUYS NOT BE SO LOUD?! Seriously May? You were ther-**

**Guys: WHAT HAPPENED?!**

**Pinkcott123: *look at everyone weirdly*DAMN IT I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING NOW! *gets whacked by Misty with her mallet and fall down***

**Everyone except Misty and Pinkcott123: …**

**Pinkcot123: *get back up and look at everyone* Hey I can hear you guys now! *cough* Why did May scream? What happened in that house of theirs? What will happen next? Find out next time on The Power Within Us! **

**Leaf: Please-**

**May: Please review! **


	2. Twelve Days of Chaos

Pinkcott123: Okay it's officially Christmas day (here where I live). This is not an actual chapter, but I just want to create a Christmas special after listening to "Twelve Days of Christmas." I thought of a lyric for this story and here we have it. And I don't want to repeat the same words all over again so we're starting at the twelfth day. Let the song(and mayhem) begin! *starts music*

Leaf: On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love c-

Gary: You rang? *smirk*

Leaf: *looks at Gary* No I didn't.

Gary: But you said true love-

Leaf: Restart!

Pinkcott123: *sigh and restart music*

Leaf: On the twelfth day of Christmas my best friends gave to me

Misty: Twelve months of trouble (*whisper* Alot of trouble *whisper*)

May: Eleven fashion statements (*cough* Dawn *cough*) *runs over to the table with Ash*

Dawn: *ignore May's words* Ten plates of food-wait why ten? *looking at lyrics* Uh anyway-*Drew taps Dawn's shoulder and points at May and Ash eating the food*

Everyone except May and Ash: …

Dawn: Restart! Again!

Pinkcott123: *restarts music …again*

Leaf: On the twelfth day of Christmas my best friends gave to me

Misty: Twelve months of trouble

May: *mouth stuffed with food* Elevmm fmmmmmm *gulp*statements

Dawn: Ten _empty _plates

Pinkcott123: Nine months of writing (this story)

Drew: Lies and exaggerations

Pinkcott123: It's true! I did write some in 9 months! Or at least planning partially…

Drew: *giving Pink "the look"*

Pinkcott123: Divided by 3 *mutter*

Paul: Eight animals

Everyone except Misty: Seven mallet whacks *shudder*

Gary: Six failed attempts (by May)*kitchen explodes*

Girls and Drew: MAY!

Ash: Someone call 911!

Paul: *dialing a cellphone*

May: I'm okay!*face covered with soot*

Pinkcott123: Is it me or did Drew said May's name like he was worried about her?

Drew: Five million presents!

Pinkcott123: Don't ignore me!

Misty: I need help storing them! *pushing boxes into the closet*

Pinkcott123: Hey! ….How do you even fit five million presents in a closet?

Misty: You can't…..Uh oh….AHHHHHHHHHH! *presents falls on top of her*

May: *wipe soot off face* Four annoying boys

Gary and Drew: Hey!

Ash: Uh guys…what about Misty?

Dawn: Three best friends

Gary: What about us?

Ash: Guys …Misty? *run over to help*

Drew: You could have at least let us say it as well.

Misty: We'll say it together. *pulled out of the pile thanks to Ash*

May: No that would be placed with number seven?

Pinkcott123: Or eight *point to self*

Paul: Seven.

Pinkcott123: Che *pout*

Gary: You're the author not a character.

Pinkcott123: I can bring some in!

Paul: Just restart the music.

Pinkcott123: Okay… But this is the final time! *restarts music*

Leaf: On the twelfth day of Christmas my best friends gave to me

Misty: Twelve month of trouble

May: Eleven fashion statements

Ash: Ten empty plates.

Misty: That reminds me. *look at Ash*

Pinkcott123: Nine (Leaf: divided by 3) months of writing

Paul: Eight animals

Everyone: Seven best friends

Pinkcott123: *pout*

Misty: Six failed attempts (May stay away from the kitchen)

Drew: Five million presents

May: Four annoying boys

Girls except Misty: Three mallet whacks

Drew: That's actually much better.

Dawn: That's because you didn't get hit! *holds head*

Pinkcott123: Yet.

Gary: Two hundred books (Leaf)

Misty: And an Ash in a Christmas tree *reveals tree*

Ash: *tied up upside down in a tree* I'm sorry for eating the food! Please let me go!

Everyone: Merry Christmas everyone!

Ash: Now seriously, get me down here!


End file.
